1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications equipment. In particular, the invention relates to a telecommunications apparatus, which is connected into a telephone line between a telephone and the telephone switching office at the main distribution frame, for performing various operations in response to the dialing of a preselected code number.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone lines from various locations are connected to central office switching equipment at a main distribution frame. The majority of line interconnects performed at communications facilities are done on these frames. Each telephone line must be manually connected to the central office switching equipment at the main distribution frame. Cross-connections, changes, and rearrangements of the telephone lines are made by telephone technicians, commonly referred to as frame attendants.
Many main distribution frames are in remote locations. Frame attendants are dispatched from a central location to make wiring and equipment changes on the main distribution frames, usually at night.
One example of the type work performed on main distribution frames occurs when a telephone customer is delinquent in paying a telephone bill. A frame attendant will travel to the remote central office and make physical wiring changes in the switching apparatus and at the main distribution frame. These wiring changes deny incoming calls to the telephone, while allowing the customer to continue to make outgoing calls. If, after a certain time period, the customer has still not paid an outstanding bill, the frame attendant will once again be dispatched to the central office. This time, the frame attendant changes the wiring to deny both incoming and outgoing calls.
If the customer then pays the delinquent bill, and desires the restoration of telephone service, the frame attendant must be dispatched to the central office frame a third time. This time, the frame attendant manually restores telephone service to the customer by replacing the equipment wiring as it was originally.
Another example of work performed on main distribution frames occurs when a telephone receiver is in an "off-hook" condition for an extended time period. After a preselected time interval, a technician must remove the telephone line from the main distribution frame in order to release the central office telephone equipment to handle other customers. The technician must then let the customer know that the telephone line has been disconnected, or the customer will report having a telephone problem. The telephone receiver must then be hung up, and the telephone line reconnected to the central office equipment to restore complete service.